Good Day Colonel Elric And Major Mustang!
by Inu-Moon94
Summary: This is just a random story that I thought of where everything turns backwards all of a sudden. Roy becomes a Major and Ed becomes a Colonel with all of Roy's subordinates. Riza also turns into a Major and works alongside Roy and more!
1. Chapter 1

Good Day Colonel Elric And Major Mustang!

By:

Inu-Moon94

AN:Yeah, I haven't written any fanfics in a looooooooong time. Sorry people! This is my first shot at a FMA fanfic and it's kinda short so don't go all spazzy on meh! Enjoy and please R&R! (I know that this is weird but I could care less, the idea just popped up when I was watching a Roy/Riza video and I felt like sharing it.XP) (I can't believe I thought of this while watching a Roy/Riza video though... I'm such a stupid person and proud of it... Stupid weird retard pride!XXXXDDDD) It's a really dumb story and I don't think that all the characters are exactly in their regular role so umm... yeah...

Disclaimer:'Kay, obviously I don't own FMA. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics or anything and I would be a freaking billionaire or something with a giant mansion and everything with this huge pool with a pink flamingo thing standing somewhere. w ;; I do, however, own the charries that I rightfully made up with my own creativity. (Minor characters that come for one line count too!)

**Chapter One**

It had been a few days since everything in the State Military had gone backwards, with Edward being a high-ranked Colonel and Roy being a mere Major.

Mustang's subordinates were now Elric's subordinates and Alphonse was now the First Lieutenant working under his elder brother, Hawkeye was a Major alongside Mustang.

Edward enjoyed this new twist very much, tormenting Roy and verbally abusing him was his payback to Mustang.

Roy on the other hand, had gone insane with the fact that he was on a lower ranking than he deserved and Ed kept on insulting him and giving him more paperwork than he got when he was a Colonel!

"Roy, how long do you think you're going to keep on procastinating! Do you think that the military is some kind of relaxing spot or something! Now continue your paperwork NOW!" Colonel Elric exclaimed with an evil smile.

Major Mustang grumbled and grabbed his paperwork, he finished it with anger and decided that since he was a Major he might as well get a mission. "Colonel Elric? May I please get a mission now? I am a Major after all."

Edward looked up from his paperwork and nodded, grabbing a piece of paper from his stack of paperwork. "Here you go Mustang, finish it quickly and don't you dare procastinate or mess up or else I'll be spoonfeeding paperwork to you!"

Riza came up to Edward and asked,"Colonel, may I please aid Roy in this mission in case it rains? He is useless in the rain after all as everyone knows." She ignored Roy as he collasped onto the ground in shock of him being called 'useless'.

Edward, who always had feelings that Riza had feelings for Roy, smiled and answered,"Of course Hawkeye, the idiotic and useless Roy will never be able to finish the mission on his own." Roy was still collasped onto the ground, even more shocked and frozen since he was now called 'idiotic' and 'useless'.

Riza helped Roy up and he looked at Riza seriously, he whispered,"Hawkeye, do you remember that I was a Colonel and he was a mere Major?"

"Of course I do Colonel, you'll always be my Colonel whether they call you one or not." Hawkeye answered with a simple nod.

"That's good Hawkeye, I also remember that you used to be a First Lieutenant." Mustang said with a small smile.

Hawkeye smiled and picked up Black Hayate from the floor, she started stroking his fur gently in her arms.

_"How this all of this happen? It's as if someone froze time and just changed everything and turned it backwards..."_ Edward thought as he did his paperwork. That thought took away his sanity for a moment as freezing time was just against all laws of science.

Jean Havoc was sitting on his desk with a shriveled-up cigarette with his 'idiotic look'.

Breda looked up from his paperwork at Havoc and asked,"Lemme guess... Did Mustang steal your girlfriend again?"

Falman looked at Fuery and said,"Cough up your 10 000 cens now Kain. Remember that bet we made about whether Jean will actually have a girlfriend who won't dump him for Roy anymore?"

Fuery looked at Falman with a saddened glare and passed him over 10 000 cens.

Breda started laughing and said,"Come on Kain, isn't it kinda obvious by now that Jean will never be able to score a proper girlfriend if Roy is here?"

Everyone including Colonel Elric started laughing at Havoc's bad dating luck as Jean Havoc still didn't unfreeze from his 'idiotic look'.

AN:Think of Havoc's 'idiotic look' as that look he had in episode 37 or something in the 13th Warehouse part.

"Elric knows this is wrong, I just know that he knows. I'll let him have his fun for now, but after this mission I am going to set things right again and get my rank back! My subordinates too!" Mustang exclaimed with his fist in the air.

Hawkeye looked at Mustang with an understanding expression and said,"Well, for now we'll just have to listen to his orders Colonel. Let's see what mission Edward gave us."

Major Roy Mustang calmed down and read the piece of paper with shock on his face. "So Elric also dislikes this! Read it Hawkeye, he wants us to help him find out how this all happened!"

Major Riza Hawkeye took the paper from Roy and started reading it slowly and throughly. It had read the following:

_**Dear Majors Hawkeye and Mustang,**_

_**I just know that you two remember that Roy was a Colonel, Riza was a First Lieutenant, and that I was a Major. This is also bothering me and I wonder how this mix-up happened. **_

_**I asked many others whether they remember about the normal time where we were our original ranks but they all thought that I was joking and started laughing. **_

_**Now, Winry does remember about the normal time and I'm starting to wonder how she remembers when all the others in the military don't. Even Al doesn't remember about the fact that I used to be a Major, Roy a Colonel, and Riza a First Lieutenant. None of originally Roy's subordinates remember either.**_

_**I'm just wondering if you two are willing to help me find out who did this mix-up, why they did it, and how we could fix it.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**'Colonel' Edward Elric **_

_**P.S. Hide this from the others who don't remember, they're going to think that I'm stretching the 'joke' too far and such! You two should know what I mean for sure!**_

Hawkeye neatly folded the letter into four and placed it in her pocket to not let anyone else see like it had said. Before she could say anything, Roy started talking with a smirk.

"So Elric really doesn't like this either. I bet he just doesn't like it because everyone hates him as a Colonel, I really did belong in my office which is now his." Mustang said with a big trademark smirk.

"Colonel, everyone loves Edward as a Colonel. He's actually an even more popular Colonel than you, especially amongst the younger ladies in the military." Hawkeye answered, looking at Roy as he changed his expression in an instant.

"Popularity isn't everything, you should know that by now Hawkeye. We aren't dumbminded children doing our popularity rankings after all. It's skill that matters most." Mustang said with a laugh.

"His skills are also much more refined than yours, the new Fuhrer talks about him very much and laughs at the fact that people thought that your skills were excellent in the Ishballian Rebellion." Hawkeye answered, continuing to watch his changing expressions.

"Well, the new Fuhrer really is a no-brained dumbass then. He obviously doesn't know what he's missing out on if he thinks that Elric is better than me." Mustang said with a smirk.

"The new Fuhrer used to be in charge of the United Sectors. He is a very high educated man who came from a very well-known family." Hawkeye answered, watching Mustang nearly break down.

Roy Mustang fell into silence, he had nothing else to say to try and prove that he was better than Edward. "At least I have a girlfriend..." He muttered with his smirk fading into a frown.

A female personnel of the military heard him and laughed joyfully. "Major, Edward has a million girlfriends but I'm his favourite one. Monica Blackwater's the name, ask if you want to have some **_fun_ **with me!"

Riza Hawkeye looked at her and took her revolver out and pointed it at her head. "Please don't bother Major with unneccessary questions right now, he's kind of busy with his own problems."

Monica Blackwater ran off in the direction of Edward's office and Riza put her revolver back into her pocket and picked Black Hayate up from the ground to protect him from the flames Roy was creating in anger and frustration.

"Edo, my sweetie pie baby, come to your Monica!" Monica Blackwater exclaimed with happiness as she ran over and knocked Edward out of his chair.

Edward grumbled as he got up and exclaimed,"Monica, what was that for!" He then sighed and said under his breath,"Why did I agree to date this bitchy flirt?"

Monica got up and smiled at Edward, not realizing that she was the girl he was calling a 'bitchy flirt'. "Edo darling, I understand that you date many other ugly babes but I'm the hottest one, right?"

Edward nodded with a forced smile and thought,_"I wish every girl here would stop asking me to go out with them and everything... The sexiest and hottest girl I've ever met is Winry... I wish she would realize my true feelings and that I would have the courage to tell her my feelings about her..."_

Monica shook Edward and forcefully pulled him into a hug with a smile. "Oh Edo, you look like you're deep in thought. Tell your lovable and cute girlfriend what you're thinking about now."

Before Edward could answer, Monica interrupted him and exclaimed,"Well, who cares what you're thinking about in that tiny yet lovable mind of yours! Let's go out on a steamy date!"

Edward was shaking in anger and was about to blow but First Lieutenant Alphonse Elric, also known as Edward's younger brother ran up to him and started laughing uneasily.

"Heh-heh-heh, calm down brother..." Alphonse said a bit uncertainly as he was prepared to grab his brother in case he exploded.

Edward took a deep breath and pulled Monica towards him when she started flirting with Jean Havoc. "Let's go honeybuns! Our exclusive date spot is awaiting for us!" They walked out of the State Alchemist Building with their hands clasped together with smiles.

"That girl has such a nerve! Flirting with someone years older than she is herself!" Breda exclaimed when Edward and Monica were well out of sight.

Jean Havoc stared out the door where Monica had left and answered dreamily,"Yeah, but she sure is a beauty... Better than any girl Roy's stolen from me..."

Breda looked at Havoc and said,"Oh, don't tell me you like that teen... You're in your late twenties yet you've fallen for a teenager that's a year older than Colonel."

Fuery looked at Havoc in shock and exclaimed,"Oh my god! He must be one of those people called pedophiles! Get him arrested!"

Falman sighed and asked,"Do you even know what pedophile means Kain?"

"Well... Umm... No Vato, no I have absolutely no clue what a pedophile is..." Kain Fuery answered with a sweatdrop.

Alphonse watched them all with a sweatdrop while continuing on doing his paperwork. _"At least brother has a girlfriend or two to keep him busy now... I could tell Winry my true feelings then..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Edward and Monica held each other's hands as they walked along the park and Edward cleared his throat, getting ready to tell Monica his true feelings about her in a trying-to-be-as-kind-as-possible way.

"Monica... I have a confession to make to you... If I don't tell you this then I know that I will regret it..." Edward said, not looking at Monica but at everything else instead.

Monica crept closer to Edward and asked,"What my sweet little shrimp dumpling with riceballs?"

Edward held his anger about the fact that Monica had called him 'little' and 'shrimp' and answered,"I don't like you, let alone love you. I don't like any of the girls here, they're just dumbasses who keep on asking me out. Just so that I won't be rude I say yes, like I did with you. All of them leave me alone after one or two dates but you keep on staying with me and that bothers me because the girl I love is all the way in Risembool."

Monica let go of Edward's hand and Edward took a deep breath with a smile. "So, are you happy that I told you the truth? I have heard that women like honest men after all." Edward asked with a happy grin.

"You JERK! You could've kept on pretending to like me at least! I just wanted your body, I hated you too! You damned shrimpy boy Colonel person!" Monica exclaimed as she stormed off.

"You little---! Don't you dare insult me, Sergeant Monica Blackwater! I could court marshal you anytime I wish!" Edward exclaimed in anger as he walked to the State Alchemist Building.

When Monica had ran far, far away from Edward's sight, he smiled and exclaimed,"I am free to tell Winry my true feelings now! No more girl is dating me!"

Major Roy Mustang soon stopped burning random papers on the ground and sighed with a depressed frown on his face.

"Are you okay Colonel?" Major Riza Hawkeye asked with a straight face. _"I wish I could tell him... I wish I could tell him my true feelings... I've known him for about ten years now, I shouldn't be scared..."_

Roy Mustang looked at Riza and answered,"Yes, I am fine Hawkeye. Thank you for asking."

All of a sudden, a chibi angelic Riza came on Hawkeye's shoulder and a chibi devilish Riza came on her other shoulder that were only visible to her since it was her imagination.

**_"Come on girl, go tell that bastard your true feelings. If he rejects you, you could always kick his ass or kill him with your gunslingin' skills." _**The devilish Riza said with a rough looking grin.

_"Oh no, Riza darling, I beg you not to listen to that devil! Tell him your true feelings politely and if he rejects you then you should live on your life the way it is and forget about him." _The angelic Riza said with an angelic look.

"You know what! I'll agree with both of you! I'll tell him my feelings politely and if he rejects me I'll kick his ass all the way out of the State Military!" Riza exclaimed, accendently outloud instead of in her mind.

Roy Mustang looked at Riza with both concern and curiousity and asked,"Hawkeye, you okay?"

Riza Hawkeye looked at her true love and stammered,"Y-Yes Colonel, I am absolutely fine but I need to tell you something." _"NO! I blurted it out, didn't I?"_

Roy Mustang walked up to Riza Hawkeye and looked at her straight in the face and asked,"Yes Hawkeye? What do you need to tell me? Is it the explanation of why you've been acting so odd recently?"

Riza Hawkeye looked at Roy Mustang and as she tried to get the words out, a tint of pink got brushed onto her cheeks out of embarrisment.

"What is it, Hawkeye? I don't have all day! Tell me later if you wish." Mustang started walking away and stopped when Riza exclaimed,"Colonel, stop!"

"Colonel... I... I... I love you!" Riza Hawkeye exclaimed as the tint of pink started covering her whole face.

Roy Mustang froze in his tracks and turned around to face Riza Hawkeye. "Riza... I've always had feelings for you too..." He said quietly.

Roy and Riza gazed at each other and then immediantly turned back to their normal selves before others started to notice their odd behavior.

"So Colonel, we must start this mission now." Riza said urgently, her flushed face had turned back to normal.

"Yes Riza, we should. And it's Roy to you!" Roy answered with a twinkling smile.

Hawkeye blushed slightly and then quickly made her blushing go away somehow with her excellent self-control 'powers'. "Yes sir... I mean, Roy."

Majors Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye quickly exited the State Alchemist Building in unison and stepped into Roy's car. Riza sat onto the driver's seat as usual and Roy sat on the front passengers seat as always.

"Riza, I'm just so shocked... I had also wanted to tell you the same thing for years but you were the one in the end who had the courage to say so." Mustang said while looking straight in front of him.

"Roy, I had loved you since the day I had first set my eyes upon you. I didn't love you because of your body like the other women, I loved you because of you." Hawkeye stated very truthfully while setting her eyes on the familiar roads of Central.

"Riza, I had always loved you also. I loved you for you and for you only. If you weren't the way you were, I would've never loved you at all." Mustang said with complete honesty.

The two lovebirds continued to chat to each other as Riza drove subconciously to her home as Roy did not know.

"Riza, where are we heading off to? What is the destination that you are driving to?" Mustang asked curiously as he looked at the unfamiliar surroundings around him.

"My house Roy, I want you to dearly see my home." Hawkeye answered as she parked the car inside her garage.

"When will that Ed come with Al and visit me? Are they too caught up in their military jobs to come and visit their hometown?" Winry wondered outloud while sorting out all of her mechanical parts to make her 'un-bored'.

After a while thinking and worrying over the two Elric brothers, Winry stopped organizing her mechanical parts and stood up with a smile. "I'll just go visit them myselves after telling Auntie Pinako!"

Winry told Mrs.Pinako about her wanting to visit Edward and Alphonse first thing and her Aunt immediantly agreed first thing.

"Be sure to make them visit too, Winry! I want to see how much they've grown up, especially that tiny Ed!"

Winry finished packing her suitcase in the speed of lighting and quickly boarded a train heading to Central.

_"I hav__e to tell Winry... I just have to... I'll explode if I don't... Me and Al will go to Risembool now and then I will tell her!" _Edward thought as he stepped into his office that was originally Roy Mustang's.

_"I have to tell Winry my true feelings, I have to... I'll go insane if I don't... I'll have to convince Brother to let us visit Risembool so I could tell her!" _Alphonse thought as he did Jean Havoc's paperwork as Havoc was still in his 'idiotic look mode'.

"Al! Come on, hurry up on your paperwork! We're heading off to Risembool!" Edward exclaimed with a smile.

Alphonse put the paperwork on Jean Havoc's desk and ran up to his older brother. He felt happiness and a surge of fluttering butterflies. Alphonse also felt very grateful that this strange twist had turned him into a human like he was supposed to be.

"Brother, how long are we going to stay in Risembool?" Alphonse asked, hoping that they could stay for at least a week or two so that he could have lots of time to tell Winry his feelings in peace. Somehow he knew that he was putting his time limit expectation too high...

"We're going to stay for a few days. Maybe five days at most, I still need to investigate this screwed-up twist in the military after all." Edward answered as he headed out of his office and to their dorm room. _"That's more than enough time for me to cough out the truth to Winry..."_

Winry soon reached Central and walked to the State Alchemist Building with a smile on her face. She was wearing a white dress, a straw hat and brown sandals. Winry put her heavy suitcase on the State Alchemist Building steps and a guard came up to her immediantly.

"Who might you be, miss? This area is only for State Alchemists or personnel in the military." The guard recited off of a piece of paper. When he saw Winry staring at his paper, he laughed and said,"Oh, this is my first day at work so I have to memorize all of this and my brain's close to exploding."

Winry sweatdropped and then smiled politely, she answered,"Oh, I am Winry Rockbell and I am here to see Major... I mean, Colonel Edward Elric please."

"Oh, really! You're here to see the legend Edward Elric! I've heard he's tiny but even better than people who're twice as older as him. I'll go get him right away, you just wait here Ms.Winry ma'am."

The guard ran into the State Alchemist Building and headed towards Edward's office to get him outside for Winry.

"Boy, that guard sure is kinder and politer than any of the guards I've met here. He's also the strangest though." Winry said with a laugh.

The guard stepped into Edward's office and asked,"Where's Mr.Edward sir? A cute girl name Ms.Winry ma'am is here to visit him."

"Oh, that girl's sure outta luck then. Colonel left with his brother to Risembool right now. They must be at the train station right now." Breda answered while trying to make Jean Havoc move.

"Thanks for telling me that Mister!" The guard exclaimed as he saluted at all of them and ran out to Winry.

He reached her while panting and panted,"Ms.Winry ma'am, Mr.Edward sir and his brother are at the train station waiting for the train to Risembool to come. I'lll take them to you right now! Step into my car!"

The guard helped Winry into the front passenger seat and climbed into the driver's seat himself with a smile.

"If we're lucky, they'll still be there Ms.Winry ma'am. So, what job do you do? I think I've heard of your name before."

Winry flashed a wide smile and answered modestly,"Oh, I'm an automail mechanic. Many people know me and come to me even though I'm not all that like they think I am."

The guard smiled back at her and said,"You sure must be something with what the people say about your skills. My name's Richard ma'am, if you ever need anything I'll help you."

"Thank you very much, _Mister _Richard! If you don't mind though, could you please stop calling me Ms.Winry and ma'am? I really am much younger than you and you should just call me Winry." Winry asked, hoping for an 'okay, of course' answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry if that bothered you Winry! See, I'm new at this job and I'm trying to sound as professional as possible." Richard answered with a laugh.

The automail mechanic and the new guard started talking random nonsense with each other until they reached the Central Train Station.

_"Oh Ed, Al! Please don't leave yet! I came to visit you two and it's nothing like you to come to Risembool without a good reason since you never come to just visit!"_ Winry thought as she was running in some random direction.

Richard the new guard quickly jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind him, running after Winry. "Ms.Winry--- I mean, Winry! Come here! That's the train for the State Alchemists!"

Winry turned on her heel and ran back to Richard and followed him in a run as he quickly ran towards the train to Risembool.

Edward and Alphonse were inside the train and were leaving and Winry was tired and in a mess. Her face had gotten red, her hair was got poofy and her straw hat had fell off her head.

"ED! AL! DON'T GO TO RISEMBOOL RIGHT NOW! I'M HERE, WINRY IS HERE!" Winry exclaimed at the top of her lungs while holding her tears.

"Colonel Elric sir, Lieutenant Alphonse sir! Winry is right here so get out of that train right NOW!" Richard exclaimed in a louder voice than Winry's.

Edward and Alphonse turned around and looked out the window with a smile. They both snuck out the window and jumped off the train, luckily landing gracefully on their feet and not getting injured in any way.

"Winry!" Edward and Alphonse exclaimed as they ran towards her in unison.

Winry smiled at them and then looked at Richard with a wide smile. "Thank you so much Richard, without you Ed and Al would have been in Risembool wondering where I was."

"No problem Ms.Winry ma'am. Would you three like a drive back to the State Alchemist Building or do you want to go someplace else?" Richard asked with a kind smile.

"We'll walk to the State Alchemist Building Richard. You're kind to everyone, thanks for driving Winry here to let us know that she came here!" Edward said with a smile.

The threesome, Winry, Edward, and Alphonse, waved good bye to Richard as he started driving away in his car back to the State Alchemist Building.

As Winry, Edward, and Alphonse walked towards the State Alchemist Building, Winry looked at the two Elric brothers and asked,"Why were you two coming over to Risembool? You normally never come unless you have an important reason."

Before they could answer, she looked at Edward with a smile and said,"I bet you needed automail, right Ed? If that's the reason, then be happy because I brought all my tools and automail with me in case that might be the case."

_"No Winry! I wanted to come because I freaking love you!" _Edward thought, partly in anger and irritation.

_"No Winry! I just wanted to come because I wanted to tell you that I love you!" _Alphonse thought as he looked at Winry.

While they were walking in silence, the two famous Elric brothers broke the silence and said almost in unison,"Winry, we were coming over to Risembool to see you because we love you."

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other in shock and exclaimed in perfect unison,"But I thought that you just liked her!"

Winry blushed deeply along with the two brothers and they walked in complete silence, not daring to even breathe.

AN:Soooo? I think that some of you might have some suspense to see who would tell Winry their true feelings first, right? Well, now your suspense is over! I made my decision that way for some reason that I may reveal sooner or later... Sorry, let me have my fun and be evil! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Disclaimer:'Kay, obviously I don't own FMA. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics or anything and I would be a freaking billionaire or something with a giant mansion and everything with this huge pool with a pink flamingo thing standing somewhere. w;; I do, however, own the charries that I rightfully made up with my own creativity. (Minor characters that come for one line count too!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

AN: Fine, fine, I'll tell you the reason why I made Ed and Al say 'I love you' to Winry at the same time. It's because I couldn't decide who should say their true feelings first and it would probably be nice to both Ed/Winry and Al/Winry lovers. (Personally, I like Ed/Winry better... NO OFFENCE TO THOSE WHO LIKE AL/WINRY! Don't hate me because of my opinion, k?)

Winry looked at Edward and Alphonse and started running away from them in a speed as quick as lighting.

"Winry! WINRY!" Edward and Alphonse exclaimed as they ran after her.

"It's all your fault Al. Well, you wait your dumbassed self here and I'll escort her to us." Edward insulted as he ran after Winry after he pushed Alphonse to the ground roughly.

All because of one girl that was both of the two brothers affection, they had started to act rather odd and not themselves. Alphonse had actually felt selfish and jealous while Edward had actually hurt and insulted his own brother really badly.

_"Right when I turn into a human, Brother just has to seize everything away from me, doesn't he? Why couldn't he just break my heart when I was a hunk of armour metal instead? So much for being a true brother, Brother..." _Alphonse thought as he was on the verge of tears.

"Winry, come back here right now! Why're you just running away like that all of a sudden! Is that what you would've done at Risembool!" Edward exclaimed as he ran after Winry.

"Ed! Al! Just go away for now! GO AWAY!" Winry exclaimed as she ran away from Edward.

People watched them and a person said,"Wow, talk about relationship problems."

"No, I saw those three chatting away and then soon both of those two odd guys said their true feelings at the same time and now that pretty babe's running away." A teenage guy answered to the person.

"Ah, so I see. Thanks person!" The person answered with a smile.

Other people continued to stare at Edward and Winry running and started talking about what they think happened with their own wild and wacky versions.

Winry soon got exhausted and collasped onto the ground as tears fell from her face and on her white dress.

Edward stopped and sat next to her, he put his automail-less arm around her shoulders and said,"Winry... Don't cry... Please, just don't cry."

Winry shoved Edward's arm off of her and stood up again, nearly making Edward lose his balance and fall.

"Ed, where's Al? Why did you leave him?" Winry asked as she looked at Edward get up.

"Oh, well, umm... Al just didn't come because he knew that it was his fault that you cried." Edward lied as he looked away from Winry.

"Don't lie, you jerk! While I was running, I had turned around and I saw and heard you insult Al and shove him on the ground really hard all because he was going to get the one that he wanted most! You selfish jerk!" Winry exclaimed as she ran back to the place where Alphonse was.

As Edward watched Winry leave with sadness and regret, he sat down and threw a rock in the river right on the bottom of the hill. "Damn it, I just lost all of my chances of ever making Winry like me..."

Edward sighed and grabbed another stone and threw it in the river, it skipped a little and then it fell into the water's depths. "Oh well, I guess Al could have Winry to himself... I could just force myself to fall in love with one of my 'girlfriends'..."

Roy Mustang looked around Riza Hawkeye's house with great interest and curiousity and then finally complimented,"Your home is very neat and organized Riza. Looks like you use your work habits outside of work too."

Riza Hawkeye smiled at the compliment and answered,"Thank you Colonel--- I mean Roy." Hawkeye still was not used to calling her very close companion Roy as she had been calling him Colonel for about ten years.

"So Riza, since we both told each other our true feelings and you're actually letting me see your home and everything... Is it okay if you become my girlfriend and all? We do know both of our true feelings now after all and there's no point of knowing this intimate information if we do not become closer in our relationship." Roy Mustang said while looking at Riza Hawkeye straight in the face as he did when he was serious.

Riza Hawkeye blushed a bit and then nodded slowly. "Of course Roy. I would love to take a step higher in our relationship."

"But if you want to date me, there will have to be some strict conditions that you will have to follow since I will order you to follow them on every single date." Roy Mustang said with a mischievious grin.

Riza Hawkeye somehow knew that she would regret this conditions, she sighed and asked,"What are these strict conditions Roy?"

"You will have to wear a tight tank-top and a mini-skirt and we will have to kiss after every date ends!" Roy Mustang exclaimed commandingly.

As Roy Mustang spotted the blonde that was actually very sharp and intelligent, he looked at her and asked,"Deal... Or no deal?"

AN:ZOMFG! I made Mustang copy the 'Deal Or No Deal' line phrase thing!XDlol

Riza Hawkeye looked at Roy Mustang and said,"How about we change the deal and make it that I will wear a dress and we will kiss whenever every date is over?"

Roy Mustang smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "That's far better than my deal, I actually think that you would look better in a dress too!"

Riza Hawkeye blushed slightly and changed the topic quickly. "So Roy, what would you like to eat? I could make you something right now."

"Whatever you would like to eat, my Riza." Roy Mustang answered.

Riza Hawkeye went into the kitchen and swiftly worked on making the perfect romantic dinner.

Winry ran up to Alphonse while panting heavily, she frowned when she saw that Alphonse really was still sitting where Edward had shoved him.

"Al, I'm so sorry that I didn't stop Ed when he shoved you and everything! That mean jerk... He didn't have to do that all because of me." Winry said as she was trying with all her determination to not cry in front of the two heartbroken brothers.

Alphonse looked at Winry with a smile and stammered,"N-No, it's okay! D-D-Don't worry about it and all! It was my own fault for not stopping Brother, not yours Winry!"

Winry looked at Alphonse and stood up, she reached her hand out to him to help him up.

Alphonse grabbed her hand and Winry helped Alphonse get up with a smile on her face.

"So, where's Brother? I want to tell him something..." Alphonse asked as he looked around for his elder brother Edward.

"I don't know, maybe he's still by that river." Winry said as she led the way to where she was with Edward before.

They walked there and Edward was not there in sight at all.

"Maybe Brother went back to the State Alchemist Building. He did have lots of paperwork to finish, he had triple the time of how much I had." Alphonse said as he led the way to the State Alchemist Building.

They walked to the State Alchemist Building in silence, both of them were upset for their own reasons.

Edward, as angry and heartbroken he was, was in the library trying to find out things about the 'past' when he was a Major and Roy Mustang was a Colonel and such.

Colonel Edward Elric checked in a billion and one books and ended up falling asleep on the piles of books had checked.

"Colonel Elric... Colonel Elric, please wake up. If you are so tired and sleepy then how about you go back to your dormitory room and sleep there?" The librarian said as she tried to wake Edward up in a quiet manner as she was a librarian and even she was expected to follow all library rules and regulations.

"Huhh...? Winry said I love you to me... I kissed her..." Edward mumbled in half conciousness, he did not realize that the librarian was standing right next to where he was sitting and that she was staring at him with the 'you're totally mental' look.

"WHAT! You heard me say all of THAT!" Edward exclaimed as he heard the librarian tell him all that he had mumbled half unconciously.

"Don't worry though Colonel, I'll keep it as my little secret that I won't share with others." The librarian said with a smile as she started shelving the books that were sprawled around the table Edward was using to research.

Edward Elric quickly grabbed the book that he needed and left the librarian in her shelving duty, he checked the book out and started going into his office until he bumped into both Winry and Alphonse.

"Can't you dumbasses ever watch where you're going!" Edward exclaimed, he was still awakening so he was kind of dazed and spaced out.

Colonel Edward Elric soon stupidly realized that the two that had bumped into him was Winry and Alphonse, he looked at them and muttered,"Oh, it's you. You're the last people I wanted to see. I have enough problems on my mind already and you two are just going to create more."

AN: I know that this chappie was practically just filled with stupid, cruddy pairing romance stuff and hardly any action. The next chapter is going to be the final chapter with all the truth of how they got switched and why only certain people remembered. I have all the ideas and some scenes thought out, but I don't know how to write it in a story. You know what I mean?

Disclaimer:'Kay, obviously I don't own FMA. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics or anything and I would be a freaking billionaire or something with a giant mansion and everything with this huge pool with a pink flamingo thing standing somewhere. w;; I do, however, own the charries that I rightfully made up with my own creativity. (Minor characters that come for one line count too!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

AN: Yeah, I know that chapter three was freakishly crappy and was only filled with romance junk but this is the chapter where it will have a little bit of both action and romance. I plan to make this story five or six chapters long, I planned for it to be four chapters before. I know the last chapter I wrote was freakishly exaggerated but this one is definately going to be way better! Read to see!

Winry Rockbell looked at Edward with a very aggravated glare and exclaimed,"All because you're jealous Ed, doesn't mean that you get to take your anger out on us! You ass!" She then looked at Alphonse and said,"Let's go and let Ed calm down... I hate it when he acts like the asshole he really is with me..."

Winry dragged Alphonse along with her and First Lieutenant Alphonse looked at his brother with a mixture of sadness and sympatising.

Edward glared at they went past him and stormed into his office, thinking thoughts of hatred and jealousy as he rushed through all of his paperwork. _"All Al's fault... I bet that he made Winry think that I was evil so that he could get her to be his only... That bastard, why do I have to be related to him!"_

Jean Havoc looked at Edward Elric and asked,"Are you okay Boss? You look as if you've been dumped by a pretty hot girl."

Edward Elric glared at him and answered bitterly,"Yes I am okay Havoc, why the hell would I not be okay?"

Jean Havoc looked at Edward again and said,"Whatever you say Boss!" He lit up his billionth cigarette of the day and put it in his mouth, smoking while he did his paperwork.

Everyone of the subordinates in the room, Falman, Breda, and Havoc looked at each other and started whispering about Edward's odd attitude quietly.

"Colonel Elric is acting very oddly lately, I wonder what happened..." Heymans Breda whispered in thought.

"I bet he got dumped by some pretty hot girl. I act like that if I get dumped by a girl that I REALLY liked." Jean Havoc answered in a whisper.

Kain Fuery laughed and then immediantly quieted down to not make the Colonel suspicious. "Yup, Jean's actually right you know!" Fuery whispered.

When Colonel Edward Elric started staring at them in anger, they immediantly stopped whispering and continued on doing their endless and very horrible paperwork.

After finishing his paperwork, Edward Elric looked at the book that he had checked out and researched through it very thoroughly. The book had things about switches like the one that he was stuck in, who would remember, why it had happened and how to fix the odd switch-up.

_"I have to tell Al, Hawkeye and Mustang about this!" _Colonel Edward Elric thought in excitement, nearly forgetting about Winry being mad at him and his broken heart.

"That jerk! He didn't even run after us or anything! How heartless is he becoming now?" Winry said to Alphonse who was sitting down with a glum expression on his face. Winry spotted his glumness and asked,"What's wrong Al?"

"Nothing is wrong Winry. It's just that Brother seems mad at me and he seems upset..." Alphonse mumbled sadly. By upset, Alphonse Elric had meant heartbroken.

Winry looked at Alphonse and said,"It doesn't matter if he seems mad or upset, he's only showing his attitude to us because he's a selfish little..." She trailed off into a line of insults and very inappropriate curses about Edward.

Edward Elric ran out of the State Alchemist Building with a smile on his face and tried to find Hawkeye and Mustang as he needed to tell them about the switch-up information.

"Damn it, where are those two? It's as if they went out on a date or something..." Edward pondered on the thought of them going out together on a date for a moment but then he shook it all out. "I have no time to ponder into their love life, I just need to get this all back to normal!"

The older Elric brother kept on searching for Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, having his suspicions grow that they were really on a date with each other.

Riza Hawkeye stepped out of the kitchen in about ten minutes with two club sandwiches and two cans of soda.

Roy Mustang looked at the delicious looking food and then at his girlfriend Riza Hawkeye, he was utterly speechless.

"Don't you have something to say Roy? Something among the lines of thank you?" Riza Hawkeye asked as she put the food down on the table.

"Oh... Thank you very much Riza." Roy Mustang said in the midst of shock at the fact that Riza could actually cook. It wasn't that Roy thought that Riza wasn't a woman or a normal human or anything, he just never knew that she had such a feminine side to her. After all, Riza was wearing a frilly white apron and she had opened her hair when she had started serving the food to him.

AN: Were club sandwiches even invented in the FMA timing? (The timing was around World War II since it was somewhere in the 1800-something... I didn't learn about the World War yet and stuff because of my grade/the fact I live in Canada or the fact that I'm just stupid and can't figure it all out without common sense...XP)

"You know, I somehow have a feeling that someone very close to us in the military did this switch-up on us." Roy Mustang said as he took a bite of his club sandwich.

Riza Hawkeye nodded her head in agreement as she also took a bite of her sandwich and quickly chewed and swallowed it with great manners. "Yes, I think someone very close to us that knew something close about us decided to switch it all up this way."

Roy Mustang nodded as he finished his sandwich up with his a smile, it tasted so delicious that he didn't know the proper words to describe it.

"Riza, I don't know what to say... This is the best sandwich in the world!" Roy Mustang exclaimed, nearly knocking down Riza's flower vase because he had flung his arms.

Riza Hawkeye finished her sandwich with a smile and swallowed her last bite and answered,"Thank you Roy, it really wasn't as good as you make it seem."

"Yes it was Riza, what are you talking about?" Roy Mustang asked as he helped Riza put everything away.

They soon finished cleaning up the kitchen while talking to each other about random things in the military and stepped into the car again, with Riza in the driver's seat and Roy in the front seat as usual.

"Hey Riza, is that Full Metal?" Roy Mustang asked in shock as he saw the tiny blonde running about with a thick book in his hands.

Riza Hawkeye looked at the blonde that Mustang called Full Metal for a long time and nodded her head. "Yes, it is Roy. I have a feeling that Edward was looking for us."

Riza Hawkeye parked the car and the two stepped out and started walking towards the State Alchemist Building and realized that Hawkeye was right as the little blonde ran right up to them with a gleaming smile.

"Roy, Riza, I found it! I found all the answers to fix this puzzle, I know exactly why we got switched!" Edward Elric exclaimed with great excitement.

The finally '_somehow_ dating' pair Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye smiled at Edward in unison.

"So Full Metal, how did we all get switched into this wild game of luck or chance?" Roy Mustang asked with his usual smirking look.

"These switch-ups happen to three or more people that are close or know each other because they argue or don't get along a lot. The only people that remember are the people that truly love you." Edward Elric said with a smile as he reread that part of the book that explained their problem.

Roy Mustang laughed and said,"Oh Full Metal, you really are challenged when it comes to thinking logically! You actually believe that we got switched because we don't get along a lot? Do you actually know how this switch happens?"

Edward Elric glared at Roy Mustang angrily and flipped the pages of the book quickly until he found Mustang's question. He smirked at him and answered,"The switches happen by all of us standing together and then someone comes and sprinkles some sort of magical alchemy powder on us."

Roy Mustang laughed more heartily and smirked at the little alchemist. "Full Metal, out of all people, I actually thought that you would not believe such dumb old lies."

Edward Elric glared at him and exclaimed,"I bet you just can't believe that one of your subordinates might have done things with the magical alchemy powder!"

"We'll see who is wrong Full Metal! Obviously though, I will be right as always." Mustang retorted with a smirk.

Riza Hawkeye sighed and looked at Roy Mustang's triumphant smirk and then at the tiny aggravated alchemist walk off towards the office that was originally Mustang's.

Hawkeye looked at Mustang and whispered,"If you actually act a little bit mature and stop teasing Edward, I may decide to wear a mini-skirt for your sake."

Mustang grinned mischieviously and answered,"You have got yourself a deal, Riza. I'll even help Full Metal find evidence for that and everything just as long as I see you in a mini-skirt."

Hawkeye sighed and just knew that that was a very bad deal that she had started and agreed with for various reasons besides the fact that lots of her skin would be showing.

Edward Elric stormed into his office and looked at all of his subordinates. "You all, do you guys know who the hell is sprinkling this magical alchemy powder on me, Al, Mustang, and Riza!"

All of them looked straight up at Edward and shook their heads except for Havoc who was still frozen in his 'idiotic mode'.

Edward Elric sighed and then continued on doing his paperwork, thinking of all of the suspects. _"Hmm... It could be one of the Homunculus... No, no, they can't use alchemy even if they wanted to..."_

"WRATH!" Colonel Elric exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair and ran out the door.

The subordinates watched Edward run out and laughed, they then continued to try and unfreeze the completely frozen Havoc.

Edward Elric ran up to his younger brother Alphonse and his one true love Winry. "Al, Al! I know why we got switched-up and everything! I know why!" Edward exclaimed, thrusting the book to Al and showing him the pages with the information and everything.

"Oh, I get it now. Maybe it might have been Wrath..." Alphonse said as he passed the book back to his older brother Edward.

Winry looked at Edward angrily and said,"Ed, I think you have something to say to me and Al..."

"Oh yeah, congrats on being together! I hope you have some ugly children and a short, short life!" Edward exclaimed sarcastically with a smirk.

Winry glared at Edward and her eyes had gone hollow, she took a wrench out of her bag and whacked Ed's head with it. Alphonse turned his head around and started blushing.

Edward rubbed his head and exclaimed,"Fine, fine! I AM SORRY!"

Winry smiled and immediantly calmed down. "It's okay Ed, I forgive you now that you apologized."

"Cut the crap now! We need to find the person that's putting magical alchemy powder on us or else!" Edward exclaimed as he pulled both Winry and Alphonse.

The threesome of Edward, Alphonse and Winry ran quickly together in some straight direction.

"Ed, where are we even supposed to be?" Winry asked as she looked around the surroundings around her. She realized that they were in a forest and it was getting dark and noises were coming.

Edward soon realized what they were around as well and answered,"Well, I'm trying to find the person who sprinkled magical alchemy powder on us!"

"Who the hell would live or hide out here! And even if they did, how are we supposed to see them!" Winry exclaimed in frustration and anger. She was exhausted holding her suitcase and running about for hours now.

Edward and Winry started arguing and Alphonse stammered,"C-Come on, you two. D-Don't a-argue in the middle of nowhere."

Edward, Winry and Alphonse stood next to each other in silence. The noises were freaking Winry out and she was starting to get very claustrophobic.

"You guys! Get me out of here! Where are we! I'm scared! Get me out of here or else I'll kill Ed! GET ME OUT OF THIS NOWHERE SCARY FOREST WITH NOISES! I WANT AUNTIE PINAKO!" Winry exclaimed, clutching Edward's automail arm on the verge of tears.

"Winry, Winry, calm down! We'll just retrace our steps!" Edward answered reassuringly, holding Winry's hand. "Come on Al! Let's go already! We're going back now! We'll search later!" Edward exclaimed as he started to attempt retracing his steps.

AN: Who do you think did the magical alchemy powder thing? What do you think the person will face after they all find out? Some permanent burns? A violent showdown? Find out by reading the next chappie people!

Disclaimer: Read the other chapters! (I FORGOT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER ON MY LAST CHAPTER, I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T DELETE MY CHAPTER FANFIC ADMINSTRATION PEOPLE AND FEEL PITY FOR MY STUPIDITY!)


End file.
